


The Third Baby

by AmeliaDogwood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Crowley is a good dad, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Foster Care, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Dads (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), attachment isues, little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood
Summary: So, what ever did happen to the third baby in that whole mess of a infant switch? Aziraphale needs to know and feels like they have a responsibility to make sure he's okay.Rating mainly just for language.





	1. So I was thinking....

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I know the book *technically* tells you but the show completely leaves that part out and when my step-dad started talking about it I got the idea for this fic. Good Omens is really the first fandom I have EVER seriously written fics for so constructive criticism is welcome, but please be gentle?

It had been almost six months since the apocal-wasn't and things had finally started to get a rhythm back to them. Crowley had continued to scare his plants and temp people (though the later he did on his own time not and without having any paperwork to fill out.) and Aziraphale to visit his favorite little diners and drink tea as he read his lard assortment of books. He had even started reading the books that Adam seemed to have gifted him along with the reconstruction of his shop. They where a bit... odd and not at all what Aziraphale was used to reading. But since they where a gift he decided to would be rued to not at least take a look at them.

In addition to all this they both made time every Wednesday afternoon to have lunch. Most of the time Aziraphale ended up choosing where but there where a few times where on a whim Crowley would suggest some new and interesting place he thought his friend would like. On this week they where meeting up at one of Aziraphale's favorite sushi places. Crowley really didn't like the smell of raw fish and soy sauce but he had recently become fond of sake so he didn't mind as much.

It was also walking distance from the bookshop so Aziraphale took every opportunity not to have to ride in the Bentley. Though he knew his friend had never crashed (save the one unfortunate time with the bicycle) it still put him on edge enough to avoid it whenever possible.

Aziraphale walked though the door of the restaurant and a little bell rang. “Ah, Exra-san, is it just you today or will your boyfriend be joining?” the waitress asked as he walked in. 

Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose, “Table for two, please.” They had both long since given up on trying to explain that they weren't dating as it always ended up with people giving them that 'you keep telling yourself that' look and it was much easier to just deflect then straight up disagree. He then followed her over to their usual table that was always miraculously open whenever they came for lunch. 

As soon as he sat down he heard the unmistakable sound of the Bentley pulling up out front soon followed by the same jingle of the bell as Crowley walked in. “Sorry I'm late, angel, I-”

“Actually you're right on time for once,” Aziraphale cut him off

“Oh, well never mind then,” he said sitting in the opposite char. “So, hows it been?” 

“Well, dear, there is something I've been thinking about,” he said as he put a napkin on his lap. 

“Yeah? What's that?” 

“Well you know how there was the whole mix-up with babies with Adam and whatnot?”

“Yeah...”

“And that's because there was a third baby, right?”

“Right...” 

“So, do you know what happened to it? I mean what they where planing on doing with the extra baby in the first place?” 

“Didn't really give it much thought,” he said sitting back in his chair. “Wasn't really my job. Just drop the baby off and leave, nothing else to it.”

“Do you think he has a good home?” he said sounding worried. 

“I'm sure he's fine, angel. They probably had some kind of adoption lined up or something. I mean they where planning for it to happen.”

“Yes well, it's been bothering me for a while now. Do you think we could at least check?” he pleaded.

“And how do you expect us to find him? We already know all the records are burned.”

“Yes but maybe we could try talking to that former nun again? I mean she didn't know anything about Adam because that was a mix-up but she must have had some idea of at least what they planned to do with the extra baby if nothing else.”

Crowley knew he wasn't going to let this drop until they had at least tried. “Fine, alright, we'll go check after lunch.”

Aziraphale smiled and relaxed more into his seat. 

After that they where able to talk about the other things from the week. Like trying a new gelado place, or how nice the weather had been or 'my yes, that is unfortunate how all those men who sent unsolicited dick pics got hot chili pepper prouder down their pants.' You know, things friends talk about.

After lunch was finished Crowley had hoped that the angel had forgotten all about this whole third baby thing because he didn't want to have to deal with all that for someone who was probably perfectly happy somewhere. But when it became clear Aziraphale wasn't going to let it go he relented and they got in the Bentley and sped off to where they now knew the old hospital to be.


	2. Let's find this damb baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best, but there are probably a few spelling mistakes in this one so if you see specific ones feel free to point them out but don't bother just saying that there are some because I'm sure there are...

When they did finally make it to the former-hospital-turned-management-training-facility they found it entirely abandon. Apparently it had been shut down completely dew to the whole insistence with everyone getting real guns and not knowing where they got them from.

“Well that's no help,” said Crowley as they walked back to the car. He had been hopping to be able to get this though with quickly by just asking if the baby got adopted or something but no. Now they had to track stuff down themselves and he knew Aziraphale wouldn't let it go until they did. “Alright, angel, what should we do now?” after all, this was the angel's idea so he should do the heavy lifting in the idea department.

“Well...” he said thoughtfully. “Is there an orphanage or something like that anywhere near? I mean they could have easily taken the baby there and we at least know when the baby was taken so that should be enough for their records I should think.”

Seemed logical enough, Crowley thought. “Alright, I'll look it up,” he said taking out his smart phone. As stuck in the past as Aziraphale was he did have to admit that Crowley's insistence on staying up with the times all the time came in handy once in a while. “Looks like there's one about ten miles from here. Probably our best bet.” 

Aziraphale nodded and they drove off.

It didn't take them long to get there what with Crowley's driving habits but so they soon found themselves pulling into the parking lot of a rather old—though well maintained—building.

“Alright, come on, angel, let's get this over with,” Crowley said sounding annoyed even though at this point he was a little curious too. It wasn't like he didn't care what happened to the kid—quite the opposite in fact—he had just felt up until this point that it was none of his business.

“Dear,” Aziraphale said before they started in. “please promises me that you won't hypnotize anyone unless we really need to? I mean it's going to be a lot of odd questions but at least we aren't looking for the Antichrist this time.”

“Alright,” he said rolling his eyes. “It would make things a lot easier though...” he grumbled knowing that it wouldn't actually do anything to convince the angel.

They walked though a set of large wooden doors into a much more modern looking reception room. 

“Good afternoon,” said the woman at the desk. “Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?”

“Well... it's rather complicated,” Aziraphale said trying to figure out how to best word his question. “We're trying to find out what happened to a baby about eleven and a half years ago and we think he might have ended up here...”

The woman looked a bit confused at this but eventually came out from behind the desk. “How about we talk in here?” she said as she walked into another room. “This seems like it will take a bit of explanation, I'm sure.” They followed her into the other room and sat down on the other side of the small desk. “So, let's start at the beginning,” she said once they where all seated. “Why are you looking for this child and what makes you think he was brought here?”

Crowley knew Aziraphale was horrible at lieing so he quickly answered before the angel could mess it up. “Well you see, we where friends of his parents before,” he started out, implying 'before they died' without actually saying said lie. “And when we recently learned that they had, had a child we decided this was the first place to check since apparently she had given birth in the place that used to be a hospital near here. And of course because of the fire there where no records there to give any clues so this was our next best bet.” 

“I see...” the woman said. “Well, I can't give you anything like a name or place without an extensive background check but if you give me all the details you can I can at least tell you if he was here and if he was adopted.” She typed something on the computer. “Now, do you have any idea what the date was that they baby was brought here?”

“Probably some time in late August,” Crowley answers. Of course he knew the exact date but that would give too many questions since they where only just recently supposed to have known about the kid.

“Alright,” she said typing some stuff in. “And you said it was a boy, correct?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “And he may have been brought here by nuns. You know, because of the hospital they where at.” 

She nodded and typed some more things in. “Anything else you can tell me?”

“Well, he would be occasion and I imagine have blond hair as a baby but it would likely be darker now since both his parents had dark hair,” Aziraphale said trying to be helpful.

She typed a few more things in. “Alright, it looks like the only child matching all those descriptions that was brought here is still currently in foster care.” 

“You mean he was never even adopted?” Aziraphale asked sadly. 

“It appears not.”

Even Crowley couldn't help admitting—to himself at least—that it was sad that the boy had never had an actual family.

“You said you wouldn't be able to tell us more unless we went though a lot of background checks. If we do that do you think it would be possible to at least meet with him?” Aziraphale asked hopefully since he knew that a kind of thing like that would be easy for them to magic into being flawless.

“Sure, I suppose so,” she said pulling some forms out of the desk. “Start by filling these out. I'll be right back.”

Aziraphale took his entirely unnecessary reading glasses out and looked over the form. “Crowley?” he asked after reading a specific part. “Um, what should we fill out for this part? I mean, what would make the most sense to the humans since most of this is going to be a lie by default anyway.”

Crowley looked at the place where Aziraphale was pointing. It asked for marital statics. “Well,” he coughed after a moment. “As for what would make the most sense I'd say... engaged? I mean literally   
every person ever is under the impression we're a couple but since we don't live together married would be a bit of a stretch. No I think engaged would be the most... believable.” 

Aziraphale shrugged and filled out the section on the form. Nether of them mentioned it after that, though only because neither one of them wanted to be the one to bring it up.

The woman came back in a few minutes later to take the completed forms. “Alright,” she said. “I'll run these and give you a call when they go though.”

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said politely as they left. “Well, guess now we just have to wait,” he said once they where back in the car.

“Guess so,” Crowley replied as he started the car and they headed home.


	3. Nick

It took about two weeks for the papers to go though. They did merical it so they would pass but considering how many hands it had to go though making it take less time then that would be more work than it was worth and since they knew they would get to see him at some point Aziraphale wasn't badgering on about it though he did seem a little stressed about when it would finally go though.

Finally though, they did get a call back. They had put down Crowley's cell phone for both of them since it would be the most direct way to have them both know as Aziraphale didn't have a cell phone nor did he even have an answering mechean like Crowley did so this was the best way to not miss it. 

They had been sitting in their usual bench in the park, feeding ducks. They didn't have to be here to sneak around anymore but it still felt like their special meeting place so they still came often. His phone had rung loud enough even in his pocket that it scared away some of the ducks who had come closer. 

“Hello?” he said. “Ah yes, thank you...sure...yes I'm sure that's fine.” he then hung up the phone. 

“I've never seen you so polite on the phone, dear,” Aziraphale said confused. 

“Well considering that was to say our papers went though I figured it best to not scar them away.”

“Oh, excellent. So what's the word?”

“Well we passes, obviously, but she also said she had contacted the current foster parents for a meeting.”

“When?” Aziraphale said, his eyes lighting up. 

“Tomorrow it sounds like,” he said. 

“I have to prepare!” he said standing up and walking away before Crowley even had a chance to ask what he meant by that.

“Well, alright then,” he said as he was left sitting there.

The next day Crowley came to the book shop to pick up Aziraphale since they decided it would be better if they arrived together. “Ready to go, angel?” Crowley called into the shop.

“Just a moment!” he called out and Crowley heard some rustling in the back. “Alright, ready.”

“What's that?” he asked pointing to Aziraphale's hand.

“It's well... I thought it might be good if we brought a gift,” he said holding up what appeared to be a very uneven shambled together crochet snake.

“And that's what you're bringing?” Crowley asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Well... I had taken a few classes back in the day and I could mostly follow the pattern...” 

“You made that?” now both eyebrows raised.

“Well... yes. I wanted it to be... personal. So I figured if I made a snake then it could be from both of us.”

Crowley laughed despite himself. “I'm sure he'll love it,” he said. “Now let's get going.” 

Aziraphale nodded and grabbed his scarf as they headed out the door. 

They managed to actually arrive on time but mostly because Crowley was driving fast even for him. He knew Aziraphale would be mad if they where late and he at this point also wanted to meet this kid so it didn't take them long. 

Luckily, his current foster family was in London so they already knew the place they where meeting up. It was a small pizza place that was off on a side street. Pizza was not Aziraphale's normal food of chose but he wouldn't say no it and it seemed like something children liked so it seemed like the best place to go.

They walked in and scanned the room until they saw a small boy about the right age with dirty blond almost brown hair not looking up with a well dressed man and woman on ether side. 

“Hello, are you the, uh, foster family?” Aziraphale asked walking up to the table. 

“Yes, you must be... Sorry, I didn't get your names,” the man asked. 

“Of course, this is Anthony and I'm Ezra,” Aziraphale said as they had agreed it best to both use their human first names for this meeting. 

“Nice to meet you, I'm John, this is my wife Lisa and this is Nick,” he said gesturing to the boy. “Say hello, Nick.” The boy merely grunted, still not looking up. “I said, say hello, Nick. These nice men came all the way here to meet you so say hello.” 

This time the boy didn't say anything. “Nick, you're father said to say hello,” Lisa said sternly. 

“He's not my dad,” Nick said quietly looking up only enough to glare at the woman before looking down again.

“I'm sorry, he's not normally like this,” Lisa said trying to sound pleasant. 

“Except he is,” the man said sounding quite annoyed. 

“Hello, Nick,” Aziraphale said gently. “I know it's probably hard meeting new people so you don't have to say anything yet.” The man looking annoyed at Aziraphale but kept his mouth shut. “If you want though, we brought you a present.” he then pulled the snake out of the inside of his jacket. 

Nick looked up slightly a little curious. “What is it?” he said taking the toy. 

“It's a snake,” he said. “I know it's not very good but-”

“Did you make this?” he asked looking it over.

“Uh, yes. I took a few classes a long time ago and I thought you might like it.” 

“That's very sweet, say thank you, Nick,” the woman jumped in. Nick just continued to look over the snake in more detail. “Nick,” she warned again sternly. 

“Why do you wear sunglasses inside?” he asked suddenly turning to Crowley. “Are you blind or something?” 

“Nick! We don't ask things like that, that was very rude. Now apologizes!” the woman said getting more irritated. 

“No, my eyes are just very sensitive so this makes it easier,” Crowley said ignoring her. It wasn't entirely a lie ether. Yes the main reason was because of the whole looking weird thing but considering he could see in almost total darkness being out in the sun to long without them did start to hurt. 

“Oh, that makes sense,” he said starting to sound at least a little bit more comfortable.

“What kind of pizza would you like, Nick?” Aziraphale asked him. 

“He'll just have cheese,” John answered for him.

Aziraphale ignored him and waited for Nick to answer. It took Nick a minute to even looked up and realize that Aziraphale had been looking for an answer. “Um, I like mushrooms and onions and... can I get it without cheese?” he asked the last part more quietly. 

“Sounds wonderful,” Aziraphale said getting up to order from the counter. 

“So, what do you do for work?” the man asked Crowley. 

Crowley entirely ignored the man and looked down at Nick. “What kind of music do you listen to?”

Nick shrugged. “I don't really get a choice most of the time, just whatever on the radio I guess. I kinda like classical but they don't play that on the radio much.” 

“Well Azira-” he caught himself. “Ezra, loves that kinda thing. I like a more modern sound myself but of course since my car likes Queen that's mostly what I listen to.”

“Are you saying your car has a taste in music?” Nick said curious. 

“Course it dose! A car gets to be 90 years old it's bound to develop a personality at some point.” Nick smiled at that.

“Here we are,” Aziraphale said coming back to the table with a large pizza with sauce, mushrooms, onions and no cheese. The couple looked almost offended.

“This is really good!” Nick said still chewing some. 

“Nick don't talk with your mouth full,” the man scolded. 

“It is quite good,” Aziraphale agreed after a couple of bites. “You should have some,” he said nudging Crowley. 

He hadn't planed to eat, he often didn't, but when he saw the hopeful look in the eyes of both the kid and the angel he couldn't say no. “Not bad,” he said after a minute. “I like the onions.”

The man and woman looked completely disgusted and didn't bother taking a piece. Nick however looked the most at ease has he had since they had walked in. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while after that as they eat. Well, Crowley, Aziraphale and Nick fell into a comfortable silence; John and Lisa looked like they didn't know what to do with themselves. 

“Can I see you again?” Nick asked after they where done and where getting up to leave. 

“That would be lovely,” Aziraphale said. 

Nick smiled and waved goodbye as the man and woman ushered him out. 

“Nice kid,” Crowley said after they had left. 

“Yes, nice kid,” the angel agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive reviews everyone! I'm really enjoying writing this and since I kinda know where it's going, hopefully I can keep updating this often :)


	4. Let's all go to the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! Sorry it took a while. Work has been busy. Have the next chapter mostly done though so should get that out in a day or two!

It took a few weeks after that to convince the foster parents to let Nick meet up with them again because apparently they had come off as a “bad influence” but with a little demonic coxing they did finally agree to go out for a movie. Aziraphale personally hadn't actually been to a movie since they had fist started being in color. He normally went to live preferences but since it had taken so much coxing for this it wasn't like they where going to complain. 

They had made sure to get to the theater early this time as to not keep anyone waiting. Nick's face lit up a little when he came in and saw them. “Hi!” he said. “What movie are we seeing?”

“Well we where thinking you would want to pick. Nether of us have been to a movie in quite a while,” Aziraphale said.

“Speak for yourself,” Crowley said a little quietly. 

“Yeah, I haven't in a while ether,” Nick said shrugging. “What do you want to see?” He asked Crowley. “It sounds like you've been to a movie more often.” 

“Eh, well-” he then looked over at the posters of the movies playing. “That. I want to see that one.” He pointed to a poster for “Bohemian Rhapsody” on the wall. 

“Oh, good lord, of course you do,” Aziraphale said sounding a little annoyed but not at all surprised. 

“Sounds fine to me,” Nick shrugged. 

“Good, I'll buy the tickets,” Crowley said going over to the counter. 

“What do you like for snacks, Ezra?” Nick asked. 

“Well, uh, I don't normally have most of the stuff here I suppose.”

“But you like food right? So what sounds good? I mean you liked my pizza so you must have good taste.” 

“Well, I suppose,” Aziraphale muttered. He looked over at the offerings. He normally would have just magicked himself some grapes but that was not really an option as far as this was concerned. Well perhaps caramel corn couldn't hurt. He normally didn't eat anything that sticky with his hands but he silently assured himself that it was how it was intended to be eaten. “What would you say to caramel corn?” he asked. “Oh! And some licorice, Anthony likes that, not that he'd ever admit it.”

“Sounds grate!”

John and Lisa looked on disapprovingly but at least they didn't say anything this time.

Crowley finished buying the tickets and Aziraphale grabbed a few more sweets, just to make sure they had a variety, of course. But once they got settled into their seats and the lights went out Aziraphale couldn't help himself. 

“Where did you get that?” Nick whispered seeing the grapes that where now in Aziraphale's hands. 

“Oh, uh, yes, these where just one of the extra things I picked out before we sat down,” he lied.

“Oh, can I have some?” 

Aziraphale was more then happy to hand some over, especially if he didn't have to answer anymore questions he didn't have a good answer too. Crowley raised an eyebrow overhearing despite the whispering. Aziraphale was normally having to tell him not to use too much magic openly in front of people. Well, if the kid was happy and he would get to mock the angel for it later he was just fine with that.

Crowley certainly seemed to be enjoying himself though Aziraphale still wasn't convinced that this was a valid form of entertainment. Nick just seemed happy to be going out and doing something fun for once. The angel did admit though that the caramel corn was a good idea if not a little messy. If it had just been him and Crowley he would have probably ended up licking his fingers clean but that seemed rude when sharing it with other people so he decided he could wait until the movie was over as long as he didn't get any on his jacket.

The movie hadn't even hit the half way point though when John stood up suddenly and grabbed Nick's arm before storming out of the theater with Lisa following. Aziraphale confused quickly got up to see what was going on and Crowley, though reluctant to leave the movie followed suet.

“That is not an appropriate movie for a child!” John yelled as soon as they had gotten out of the theater. 

“Freddy Mercury is appropriate for everyone,” Crowley countered, wanting to loos his shit but after one look form Aziraphale decided against it. 

“This was a horrible idea! I knew we shouldn't have agreed to meet you again! Come on, Nick, we're going home,” Lisa said storming out.

“But-” Nick started but was quickly pulled away. 

“Well that could have gone better,” Crowley growled. 

“Indeed,” Aziraphale answered tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people on the Good Omens facebook for helping me figure out what snacks Aziraphale would pick :)


	5. We'll be foster parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter contains homophobia in regards to raising children. If this bothers you, feel free to read until they sit down in the office and then skip to the last full paragraph + dialogue to get all the necessary information to continue the story and rest well in knowing Crowley ripped them a new one ;)

It had been over a month and Nick's foster parents where still saying that seeing them a second time had been a mistake and that he shouldn't be seeing them anymore. 

“We have to do something,” Aziraphale said as he continued pacing in the back room of his shop as he had been for the last three and a half hours. “I mean we basically raised Warlock for six years and where—moral support I suppose? For Adam, we should do something to help Nick.”

“Well what do you suggest?” Crowley said from the couch. “It's not like we can just make them do anything, they're still humans with the pesky free will and stuff. And would you please stop pacing!”

Aziraphale froze like he hadn't realized what he was doing as sat down in the chair opposite Crowley. “Well can't you just tempt them or something? I mean what good is being a demon then!”

“That's not how it works, angel,” he said rubbing his forehead. “It's not like we can just make Nick's foster parents even see us it's-” then his head shot up. “Wait a minute, Nick's foster parents couldn't say no to us if we where his foster parents!” 

“That's... that might work,” Aziraphale said hopefully and less jittery than he had all night. 

“We'll go to the office first thing in the morning,” Crowley said standing up.

“Where are you going, dear?” he asked.

“Home?” Crowley answered as though he hadn't exactly understood the question. “It's late.”

“Exactly,” the angel replied. “Which means by this point you might as well stay upstairs so we can leave first thing in the morning. You know you're the only one who uses that room anyway.”

“Alright, fine,” Crowley said turning around. “I guess my plants can go one night without being terrorized.

“Splendid, I'll make breakfast in the morning and then we can head straight out.”

“Goodnight, angel,” he said as he walked upstairs.

“Goodnight, dear.”

*~*~*~*

The next morning Aziraphale did indeed make breakfast, big fluffy omelets with sausage and toast. Crowley was not much in the mood for eating as usual but he did lament to having some toast with his coffee. They then promptly made their way to the Bentley and Aziraphale braced himself on the dashboard trying hard not to think about the demon's driving. 

Despite the office being—under normal circumstances—a few hours away, Crowley's driving got them there in just under and hour just as the office was opening. 

“Good morning, gentlemen, welcome back,” said the same receptionist from last time. “What can I help you with today?” 

“We need to talk about Nick,” Crowley said.

“Alright, right this way,” she said sounding a little worried as she lead them into the office. “Now, what seems to be the problem?” she asked once they where all sat down.

“Well, in both the times we've seen him Nick seemed quite... unhappy with his current situation and we wanted to apply to be his foster parents,” Aziraphale said like he was trying to choose his words carefully. 

“Oh, um, listen, you seem like a perfectly nice couple but that's really against out policy,” she said. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Crowley asked already on the edge of being angry. 

“Well, we believe that it's best if children have both a mother and a father, now if there is no other options then we have made some exceptions but they are normally temporary and we never move a child from a family with both to...” she trailed off seeming to attempt not being offensive but that ship had sailed long ago.

“But he's not happy,” Aziraphale tried to reason,

“It's about what's best for-” 

“You think he needs a mom?! I can be a mom! I can wear dresses and put on makeup and cut his sandwiches in to little animal shapes and whatever the fuck else you thinks moms do you pethedic bigot!” Crowley yelled now nearly climbing over the desk. 

“Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale said gently.

“What?” he yelled as he snapped his fingers to freeze time for a moment. “You think I shouldn't yell at her?”

“Oh no, I didn't say that, by all means, I just wanted to remind you, do try not to end up maiming anyone. That will make this whole situation much harder to resolve.” 

Crowley looked like he was going to argue but then thought better of it. “Fine, point taken,” he said as he snapped his fingers and the woman unfroze. 

“Now there's no need for that kind of language,” she said leaning back in her chair trying to get further away from him.

“Oh if there was ever a time for that kind of language this is it,” he growled. “You have no right to claim who can and can't be a good parent just because of your fucking policies,” he spat the last word. 

“I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave,” she said standing up. 

“Not until you run our paperwork,” Crowley said, standing his ground. 

She sighed. “If I run your paperwork will you leave without me having to call security?” 

“Yes,” they both agreed. 

“Alright, here,” she said pulling some papers out of the desk. “Fill these out and then leave. If you don't I will call security on you.” they nodded in agreement. 

A lot of the information on this first round of paperwork was the same as it had been for the background check before but this one also included information about what your housing was like and things of that nature. It seemed appropriate at least for the purposes of the forms to put down Crowley's address as where they lived since if they checked his place at least had a spare room that could be an extra bedroom where as Aziraphale just had a little studio above his shop since he didn't really sleep and as they had said before it was really just for Crowley most of the time anyway. 

“You know we're going to need to use a lot of magic to get her to actually run those right?” Crowley said as they walked out. “I mean not just to have them pass but to actually run them.”

“Already done,” Aziraphale said peering over at him. “I made a suggestion to the man in the nest office over that she would appreciate it if he took care of her paperwork for the day.”

“Angel, that sounds like tempting,” Crowley said as they got in the car. 

“Well I wouldn't say that, but then again, it's not like I didn't do plenty of that during our Arrangement.” 

Crowley chuckled, “You sly little angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I had the next chapter almost done! Now since I have tomorrow off from work I might even get in a third chapter this weekend!


	6. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! Meant to finish this chapter a few days ago but it was hard to get all the necessary stuff in without this just being a really boring chapter. Promise, next couple are a whole lot better but needed to get all the paperwork stuff out of the way lol

It miraculously didn't take long for the first set of papers to go though which meant the last big thing on their list was the home inspection. They knew they could just as easily miracle this but it seemed like given the circumstances they should at least try. Especially since if Nick was going to live here that seemed like an imported thing to do.

“Angel, what are you doing?” Crowley asked when he came into the main room and found the angel putting foam bummers on all the sharp corners. 

“The space needs to be safe for children,” he said simply.

“He's not an infant, angel. I don't think that having the corners of the coffee table exposed are going to kill him.” 

“But he is a human child. Do you know how to deal with a human child when they're hurt? Like not just with magic but with like... bandages or whatever they use.” 

“As a matter of fact, I do. You might have just been the wise old gardener but as a nanny that was literally my job.” 

Aziraphale opened and shut his mouth a few times. “Alright, dear, point taken. Fine, then what are your ideas?” 

“Well first off, you can get all your old dusty books out of his room. Kids don't like that kind of thing.”

“But it's philosophic,” he countered. “You said that as the nanny you took care of more of Warlock's physical needs, well as the 'wise old gardener' as you put it had far more philosophical convocations then you did, I'm sure, and considering he's now slightly older than when we where looking after Warlock I can safely assume that all the books in there are up to his philosophic level.”

“Listen, I read to Warlock plenty and-”

“But did you ever discuss the books you where reading? If not then you have nothing to gauge it on besides what you choose to read to him.”

“Fine,” Crowley said rolling his eyes. “I suppose he can always just choose not to read them.” 

Aziraphale smiled knowing he had at least gotten his way on one front. “Now we should probably make this space look more cozy too, wouldn't you say, dear?”

“What do you mean by that?” Crowley asked looking offended. 

“Well, no offense, dear, but your flat doesn't really feel... lived in. Like think of the back room of my shop, don't you think there's a reason why we normally go there and not here? Because with the exception of a ridiculous amount of house plants and a literal throne you're flat looks more like the floor model in a magazine or something. I mean dear lord, Crowley the IKEA models look more lived in than this!”

“What do you propose I do then? Get some random clutter and throw it around?” he said annoyed. 

“No, you can still be tidy and have it feel lived in. Get a comfy couch, some nice curtains to brighten up the room, some quirky coffee mugs, something!” 

“What? So you're saying that I just have to get a few mugs that say 'Keep Calm and Drink Coffee' and a softer chair?” 

“Well, maybe a bit more than that but it's a start.”

*~*~*~*~*

After a bit more sprucing up the home inspection was scheduled for the next morning. It went fairly well, they simply ether miracle or tempted them into ignoring anything that seemed like it didn't fit standard but considering how well that had set up the spare bedroom they didn't even have to do that much. Honestly the only part of the whole processes that required flat out lieing was when it asked for income since both of them just made money appear when they needed it. But because of that fact—and the fact that Aziraphale was officially self employed and kept his own books—it was also impossible to prove otherwise on that point. 

“We'll let you know in a week,” the inspector had said as he left. 

“Well, I guess it's just more waiting then,” Aziraphale said.

“Yup, more waiting.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sure enough, the next week they got approved and in the next couple of weeks they where able to begin getting Nick transferred to them. It wasn't easy since there was not a 'legidemit reason' for him to be moved but with some string pulling and a whole lot of magic they where able to get it sorted out. And soon they where headed back to the agency to pick him up.

“Why am I being moved again?” they heard Nick asking someone as they walked in. “What did I do wrong this time?” 

“I'm sure it's nothing you did, Nick,” the woman who they had met before replied. “It's just sometimes you have to be moved—for everyone's best interests. You should understand this by now.”

“I don't want to keep moving...” he said on the verge of tears. “Who are these new people anyway?”

Crowley cleared his throat. “Ah, here they are now,” the woman said. “I believe you've met already?”

Nick's eyes went wide. “Really?” he asked sounding at least a little less upset. 

Aziraphale nodded. “Come on, let's get you home.” 

On the way back Aziraphale had to 'gently' remind Crowley a few times that yes when humans where in the car he did indeed need to dive the speed limit (which also took a while for him to actually remember what it was but it didn't seem like enough of an issue that Nick noticed.) For his part, Nick mostly just stared out the window the whole way without talking. He really wasn't sure how to feel about this since even though he had only met them twice they seemed like the two adults that understood him the most but of course they hadn't tried living with him yet so he knew better than to get his hopes up. 

“Here we are,” Crowley said as they pulled up in front of the apartment building. 

“I've got your bags,” Aziraphale said as they stepped out and he pulled out the small suitcase. 

Nick looked up at the building. It wasn't really what he pictured them living in. They seemed more like the kind of couple that you would find in a quiet little cottage or something. Not that he minded, this was still closer to his last house than his last transfer had been so it might have even been in the same school district. He'd probably have to wait and see on that one though. 

“Your room is over this way,” Aziraphale said once they got to the flat. “Are you hungry?” 

“Not right now really,” he said taking in his surroundings. 

“Right well here's your room, bathroom's down the hall and dinner is at 6'. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable and let us know if you need anything.” 

“Okay, thanks,” he said as he went into his room.

“You think he's okay?” Aziraphale asked once they where out of earshot. 

“It will just take him some time to adgust I'm sure,” Crowley replied. 

Aziraphale just nodded a little before going off to make tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little South Downs Cottage reference in there ;) Once again, hope this one wasn't to hard to get though but they finally have him home! Theoretically I'll have the next chapter by the end of the week ^.^


	7. Emotional Support Snake

Over the next few weeks they where all able to fall into a bit of a rutine. Crowely's flat was indeed in the same school distrect as Nick's last house so he didn't have much problem there. So every morning they would eat breakfast—mostly Nick and Aziraphale eat breakfast but Crowley always made sure he at least had toast as to not seem weird—and then Crowley would drive Nick to school before taking Aziraphale to the book shop. Crowley was starting to get better at the whole driving thing but would still slip up occasionally and as soon as Nick was out of the car all bets where off. Sometimes Crowley would stay at the shop and sometimes he would go out and do 'demon things' but always he would pick them both up and then they would normally go out somewhere to eat. 

All of their regular places where intrigued that they now had a child with them every time. Most didn't openly question it but all had whispers as to what it implied since it was all still very up in the air to people if they where married or just dating and throw a kid into the mix? Did they adopt? Was this one of their nephews? If they did adopt that meant they where actually married, right? Should they start referring to them as spouses instead of boyfriends? Of course no one asked any of THEM those questions but you can't stop people from talking.

Normally after they got home from dinner Nick would go straight to his room and he didn't talk nearly as much as when they first met him. 

“Do you think he's okay?” Aziraphale asked one night.

Crowley sighed. “It might take a while,” he said. “I mean from what we over heard it sounded like he's gotten moved around a lot so it might just take some getting used to.” 

“Hm, maybe,” Aziraphale said. “I'm going to bed, you coming?”

“In a minute,” he said.  
Aziraphale was confused by this. Crowley sleeping was the only reason he sometimes slept in the first place. And most nights he would just stay up and read so Crowley not coming to bed yet was odd but he decided to shrug it off for now.

For his part, Crowley knew there had to be something he could do to help Nick and since he knew that he wasn't going to talk to them about it any time soon he would just have to find someone that Nick could talk to.

Nick's door which had been open just a crack pushed it's way open. 

“Hello?” Nick asked from his bed when he heard the door open. He turned on his lamp when he didn't immediately get an answered. “Oh, hello there. I didn't know they had pets. What's you name?” he said to the large snake that had come into his room. It was definitely big but not unreasonably so to still be a pet. The snake in response just hissed softly and crawled closer to the bed. “Yeah, it's okay, you can come up,” he said patting the spot beside him on the bed. “You're very purity.” At the invitation the snake indeed crawled it's way up on to the bed beside him before crawling across his shoulders and hanging his head over the opposite side like a supportive hand on a shoulder. 

Nick petted the snake's head gently. “You know you're people are nice,” he said. “But I don't know how longer I'll be able to stay here. I've already been though five other homes before this one and even if they are nice I can't imagine this time going any different. It,” he said taking a breath. “Is best not to get attached. I learned that the hard way, ya know?” he continued to idly pet the snake's head. “I want to believe this time will be different—I want to believe every time is different—but I know it would just hurt to much... thanks for listening,” he said turning his head a little to look at the snake. “I should probably get to bed now. You can stay though, if you like. Unless you have to get back to your terrarium or something.” 

Nick turned the lamp back off and layed down. The snake repossession it's self so that most of it's length was curled up behind Nick's back and then was draped over him under his arm with his head and the rest of his length curled in front of his chest. With the snake feeling like a gentle hug Nick soon fell asleep.

After Crowley didn't come to bed after fifteen minutes or so Aziraphale got up to see what was going on. “Crowley? Crowley, where are you?” he whispered not wanting to wake Nick. He walked down the hall until he saw Nick's door open. He reached in to quietly close it before he looked on the bed. “So that's where you went off to,” he whispered gently. Nick seemed to be smiling in his sleep so it was clearly doing some good. So ever more quietly Aziraphale closed the door gently before making his way back to bed knowing that at least for tonight, Crowley would not be joining him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Early the next morning Crowley attempted to remove himself without waking Nick so that he could change back in the other room without as many questions as to where a giant snake just went. Luckily Nick slept like a rock so he was eventually able to get out and then sneak out of the room and change back before going to find Aziraphale in their room. 

“So that's what you had to do last night,” Aziraphale said slightly teezing as he put down his book.

“The kid needed someone to talk to that wasn't us so I gave him... an emotional support snake.”

Aziraphale tried hard not to laugh at that sentiment. “Well it might actually work. Did he tell you anything that might help?” 

“Sounds like he's afraid of loosing people so he doesn't want to get attached. I'm honestly not sure what to do about that besides assure him as much as we can that he's not going anywhere any time soon.”

Aziraphale nodded. “He'll probably be up soon, I should start breakfast.”

“Oh no you don't, for someone who eats as much as you do you're a terrible cook.”

“And the only reason yours is any better is because you glare at it until it tastes good.”

“So? That's still a skill,” he shrugged. “And in any case it's the end result that everyone has to eat so just let me, angel.”

“Alright, dear, you win,” he said with a grin that totally meant that actually he had won because now Crowley was cooking.

“Good morning, Nick,” Aziraphale said from the table as Nick came into the kitchen aria. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good. Hey I didn't know you guys had a pet.”

“Ah so you finally met Danger Noddle,” Aziraphale said glancing at Crowley who gave him a glare regarding the name. 

“Yeah! He's cute and really sweet,” he said with honestly the most enthusiasm as he had showed since moving in. “Why hadn't I seen him before?” 

“Normally he likes to hide during the day,” Crowley said trying to come up with an explanation as he put some eggs on Nick's plate.

“Oh, okay,” he said as he started eating. He still didn't talk much for the rest of breakfast but he did look more comfortable that he had been in a long time. It seemed like this idea of Crowley's might just work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake Crowley cuddles give me life! Next chapter is all written out so I'll post that tomorrow morning :)


	8. Kids need cloths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's chapter eight! Not sure when the next one will be ready since my next few days off are spoken for because my husband and mine's anniversary is this next week but I'll try and get a few bits of writing in ;)

It had eventually occurred to them that children need new cloths far more often then they do. Crowley had always just miracled himself whatever was in fashion and Aziraphale hadn't bought new cloths for nearly a century at this point. Meaning that weekend, the one option they where left with was to take Nick to the mall and let him pick something out.

Crowley drove them all there still getting used to having to drive the speed limit when humans where in the car. He decided that he really rather not follow around a kid looking at clothes and it really didn't need to be a two person job, he went out to find something else to do for a couple of hours.

Aziraphale tried his best to follow the signs pointing toward the boy's section in the clothing store but found it all rather hard to navigate despite there being signs and arrows everywhere. He hadn't been in a shopping center for a few millennial and they certainly didn't look like this. To his relief however Nick did seem to know how to get around and lead the way though most of it.

"Go ahead and pick out anything you want," Aziraphale said once they got back to the right section.

They spent a little over thirty minutes of Nick unenthusiastically picking up cloths and putting them back.

"Is something wrong?" Aziraphale asked. "If you don't see anything you like here we can go to another store."

"Other stores wouldn't be any better," he said quietly.

"Well," he said trying to come up with what to say in this kind of situation. "You do need clothes. How about you tell me what you like and I can help you look?"

It took a few moments for him to respond but eventually he looked down and said in a very small voice, "I like that." And pointed and a lacy pink dress over in the girl's section.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Let's look over here then," he said feeling like he might actually be able to handle this parent stuff.

Nick's head snapped up. "Wait, really?" He asked sounding cautiously optimistic. "You...you don't have a problem with that?"

"Why would that be a problem?" He asked turning around.

"Well...the last time I asked they... told me boys couldn't wear dresses..."

"Why would they say that? I mean I'm not really a fan myself but Anthony wears them on occasion."

Nick's eyes went wide and Aziraphale noticed this was the happiest the child had been since coming to stay with them.

"Now come on, I said to pick out anything you wanted and we've already lost time by looking in the wrong section so go and find something you like."

In the end Nick ended up picking out three dresses—the first one he had pointed at along with a long sleeved black one with a green sequin scull and crossbones on the front and a puffy yellow one—one bright green skirt, two pairs of jeans with sequined pockets and four assorted shirts.

As soon as the clothing had been paid for Crowley pulled up in front of the store and the two of them got in.

"So, angel, where are we going for lunch?" Crowley asked once they where both seated.

"What would you like?" Aziraphale asked looking behind him at Nick.

"Well um, can we get crepes?" He asked shyly. " I mean, I've heard you talk about them and I've never had one so..."

"Say no more," Aziraphale said, his face lighting up. He then proceeded to give Crowley directions. 

It took them a little longer than normal to get there since they had to go the speed limit and they also couldn't just will themselves there but they eventually pulled up in front of a small, unassuming building.

"Of course the best ones are in France but these are the best I've had in London," Aziraphale said as he walked toward the doors.

"Oh who's this?" The waitress said to Nick when they came in. She recognized Aziraphale of course and Crowley too though he came in much less.

"This is Nick," Aziraphale said. "We'll need a table for three."

"Of course, right this way."

Nick ended up ordering a chocolate hazelnut one, Aziraphale got one with strawberries and goat cheese and Crowley got one with bacon, brie and caramelized onions. He knew he probably wouldn't eat the whole thing but since crepes where the angel's favorite he knew Aziraphale could finish the rest. 

Nick actually talked more and was more at ease than he had been in quite a while which was refreshing to all of them. They where all almost done eating when Aziraphale asked, “Would you like to see the book shop, Nick? I don't think you've been yet.”

“Is that where all the old books in my room are from?” he asked. 

“Why yes,” he said. 

“Can I pick up some more? I finished all those.” 

Aziraphale gave Crowley a slightly smug look. “Of course,” he said. “Let's just pay for our food and we'll be on our way.”

A short while later they pulled up in front of the shop. Aziraphale unlocked the door and Nick followed them in. 

“This is amazing,” he said. “And they all look so old.”

“Yes, most of them are first additions,” Aziraphale said proudly. “Go ahead and take a look around. If you like we can go in the back and I'll make some tea—unless you'd prefer cocoa.”

“Tea's fine,” he said already picking up a book and looking though it. 

Crowley followed Aziraphale into the back. “So how did cloths shopping go?” he asked leaning against the counter in the kitchenette. “I know it's been quite a while for you.”

“Yes well it was quite eye opening—not to modern fashion, I'll never understand that—but to what Nick wants.” And he proceeded to tell Crowley about his clothing preferences. 

“Can't say I blame him, that stuff is way more comfortable. Lets your legs move around more.”

“But you're wearing skinny jeans, dear.”

“Yeah, these aren't for comfort though, these just look cool. No when I go for comfort it's normally the dresses of the time. Not that whole nonsense with the corsets and whatnot—I really regret inventing those—but anything before or after is good.”

“Yes well, you should have this convocation with Nick. Maybe leave out the part about inventing corsets though.”


	9. Kids are assholes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have this chapter and the next one be one chapter but then this was getting really long so this was where I found to cut it.   
> I have a couple big things I'm doing this weekend but hopefully I can get next chapter done by Monday-ish.

Nick ended up picking out three more books to bring back home and rather than going out for dinner again grabbed some Thai take-out on the way back. And though there was still not a whole lot of talking over dinner it was far less awkward than it had been for quite a while.

“Goodnight,” Nick called as he headed to his room for the night. 

“Goodnight,” they both answered. 

“Do you think I should check on him again?” Crowley asked. “I mean I know he seems to be doing better but... just in case?”

“If you think you should,” Aziraphale sighed. “I mean yes today was better but it's not like everything will be fixed overnight I'm sure.”

“Sorry I'll be leaving you alone again tonight, Angel,” he said. 

“It's quite alright, dear, I got a new set of books when we stopped by as well. I'm set for the night, you take care of Nick.” He squeezed Crowley's hand gently before he went into the bedroom and Crowley precised to shift into a snake.

“Oh, hi, Danger Noodle,” Nick said sitting up as the snake entered his room.

Crowley tried not to be annoyed by the name but he figured it was still better than if he had tried to call him Crawly or something. At least this one he did secretly find amusing. He slithered up the side of the bed and wrapped around to lay his head on Nick's oposit knee. 

Nick reached down to pet him on the head lightly. “It just seems like things keep getting better,” he said sounding sad. “It... it scares me. What if I'm not good enough? No one else has wanted me, why should they? They seem so happy, why should they have to deal with my problems? I...” he started tears now prickling in his eyes. “I can't get my hopes up, it will only make leaving them hurt more but...” he wiped his eyes. “It's so hard. It's hard not to think that maybe it will work out this time,” he took a shaky breath. “But I know it wont... why should it? Why should anyone.... why should anyone want me?” 

The snake then moved to wrap around and settle on his other shoulder like a hug. Nick sat and cried for a while longer before finally taking a breath and looking over at the snake. “Will you stay again tonight?” The snake then repossession it's self again so that Nick could lay down like the night before. “Thank you,” he whispered before going to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Nick got dressed in one of his new skirts and a shirt that had characters from some cartoon that nether demon nor angel had any idea about but assumed that since it was in the chidren's section it couldn't be anything bad. They all had breakfast and Crowley dropped Nick off but then continued driving at the same slow—for him—speed simply so he could have more time to talk to the angel before getting to the bookshop where consumers might interrupt. 

“Nick is having a lot harder time than he's letting on,” Crowley said after a few moments. 

“In what way?” Aziraphale asked sounding worried. 

“He's been through too many houses and is convinced that this can't last. Angel, you're better at reassuring people, what do we do?” 

“Well I would like to say that you do seem to be doing a fine job yourself, Danger Noodle,” he said with a bit of a teezing undertone. “But for now at least I think we just need to keep things as welcoming as we can and maybe it will start to get a little better.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About three hours after Crowley had dropped Aziraphale off at the bookshop and went back home to hang out for a bit he got a call from the school.

“Hello?...Yes, this is him...What do you mean a fight?...Alright, alright, I'll be right over.” He considered calling Aziraphale first but then he would have to stop and pick him up and he wanted to get to the school as fast as he could so he left without calling the angel knowing he could deal with whatever anger the angel had toured him later. 

As it was, since he had gotten there as fast as he could it ended up only taking about five minutes before he was out of the car and walking into the school. He got to the office and before the principal could even get in a word he said, “I would like to speak to Nick alone first.” he had put just enough demonic temptation in his words that they where left alone without question. “What happened?” he asked gently sitting down beside Nick. 

Nick looked up, he had bruises on his face and arms and his lip was bleeding slightly. He was trying very hard—and failing—not to cry. 

“Who did this? I need names,” Crowley said, his voice now far more angry. 

“No, no, it's my fault,” he said looking down. “I should have know better than to wear this to school...”

“Nick, look at me,” he said now trying to be gentle again. Nick tilted his head up ever so slightly. “You did nothing wrong. The people who did this are assholes and there is a very special place for them in Hell, I assure you. Come here,” he said pulling Nick in for a hug. Nick then started crying more curling up in the hug. “Now you don't have to tell me specifics if you don't want to, but if you want me to kick their asses I will.”

Nick laughed a little though the tears. “They said that I was a wimp and, well, a lot of other words too. I... I told them that my... my... that you sometimes wear dresses too and they said that I was ether lying or that you where a wimp too...” 

“Well, all of those accusations are easily proven wrong,” he said with a small grin. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Well, first you come back to school in the cloths that you want to wear; and so will I. That will take care of two of the three.”

“How will that prove you aren't a wimp?” he asked confused. 

“No, no, that's the next part. This part shows that you are no a liar and that you're also braver than any of them by not letting them scare you away from what you want.”

Nick was finally smiling. A little uncertainty but he was. “And how do we take care of the third part?”

“I'm going to need names. I promise I won't hurt them if that's what you're worried about—even though they deserve it. It will just be a... demonstration.”

“I... okay,” he said as he gave Crowley the names of three boys.

“Perfect, now let's get you back to the book shop and I'll take care of everything, okay?” 

He nodded and stood up from his chair and followed Crowley out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” the principal tried to ask.

“Home,” Crowley said again with enough demonic influence that she didn't think to question further. 

They drove back to the book shop at a pace that was even slightly slower than reasonable because he was trying to think of how he was going to explain to Aziraphale about not calling him first. He still didn't come up with anything by the time he got there. “Guess I'll just have to wing it,” he mumbled to himself.

“Angel!” he called as he walked into the shop.

Aziraphale stepped out from behind a shelf that he was arranging books on. “Oh, hello, dear, I wasn't expecting you back until--oh good heavens what happened?” he said dropping the book in his hand and running over to Nick.

“There was a fight at school,” he said quietly. 

“And you didn't thin to call me?” he asked looking up at Crowley.   
“I was just-”

“Never mind, I'll discuss that with you later,” he said giving just enough of a glare to say he meant it. “Now, let's get you cleaned up and I'll make you some cocoa, alright?” he said taking Nick's hand. He nodded as Aziraphale lead him to the back.

He sat Nick down on the large couch and went in to the little kitchen aria off to the side and got a washcloth, an ice pack and miricaled a cup of cocoa. Normally he would take time to make it the human way—he felt it was so much better then—but this needed to be done faster so he settled for magic though he did add a few extra marshmallows to compensate.

“Now then, tell me what happened,” he said as he handed Nick the cocoa and held the ice pack to a particularly large bruise on his cheek.

Nick recounted everything he had told Crowley back at the school as he sipped the cocoa.

“Oh, you pour dear!” he said. “We'll take care of it, I promise.” He knew Crowley would probably already have something planned. At least he was assured by the fact that even if the other kids where dreadful people they where still kids and there would at least not be any maiming involved. Though he did worry for what their mental state might soon be. But only slightly.

After a bit Crowley went in the back to “make” some sandwiches. They had left the school before lunch time so Nick should eat something and though he couldn't really cook he could make it seem somewhat homemade by just making all the parts appear already sliced and prepared and just layering them together.

“Why didn't you call me imidetley?” Aziraphale said coming into the back. 

“Because I wanted to get there as fast as I could and I knew if I called you, you would want me to pick you up first and since it's other side of the city even with my driving speed I didn't want to take that much time.” 

He sighed, “I suppose that's reasonable but you should have still called me! On the way back even if nothing else! And if you explained your reason to me I would have been fine with waiting.”

“Would you though?” he said looking up from the sandwiches. 

“I- well yes, if you made a reasonable argument but you didn't tell me anything!” he took a long breath. “We need to at least have communication about these things. I don't want anyone showing up looking like that without my knowing if there is a possibility of getting a heads up first.”

“Fine, fine alright. But did you really expect me to do anything differently?” 

He let out a small laugh, “No, dear, no I didn't.”


	10. I'll try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is like a day and a half later than I had planned but I did get the chapter done! One more to go :)

Despite their efforts to make the flat as comfortable as possible, the book shop was always going to be cozier. Which is why rather than just going home straight away they ordered take out and eat in the back room before heading home to sleep. 

“Angel, make sure you check if Nick needs anything because... Danger Noodle is not going to be home for most of the night,” Crowley said once they where home and Nick was in bed. 

Aziraphale nodded knowing exactly what he was implying. “Just don't let anyone actually see you.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, angel,” he said putting enffices on 'dream' before winking and snapping his fingers to leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Crowley took a good look at the list of names that Nick had given him. He couldn't very well openly do anything where he might be seen since that might lead to implications that would be difficult for even him to dismiss. No, he had to do something that would leave enough of an impact without anyone knowing he was there and at the same time, making it quite clear to the boys who he was. 

Lucky for him. He had just the idea. 

Now Crowley, strictly speaking, couldn't control peoples minds outright. However, he could easily influence them, which was helpful with the tempting. But what it was also helpful for was controlling people's dreams. See dreams he could control to a deeper extent since generally speaking people's minds where far more susceptible to suggestion when asleep. Which made his plan all the most perfect. 

One by one he went to each boy's home and put out just enough energy to truly terrifying nightmare feathering himself in all his demonic glory. And he made extra care to make sure that it was CLEARLY recognizable as him. Otherwise what would the point of all this be? 

Feeling quite accomplished, he headed home just as the sun was rising. He wasn't going to get any sleep that night but it was okay, it wasn't like he really needed it of course. And even if he did this little excursion would have been worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning, Nick comes out of his room dressed in his pinkest dress. He was still a little scared from yesterday but he trusted Crowley's plan and even if he was going to get picked on again he would have at least given the biggest defiance he could first. 

“Good morning,” Crowley said from the table. Nick's eyes lit up seeing his outfit. Slimming black dress that flared out at the bottom and sleeves all hemmed in intricate red lace. 

He eat his breakfast feeling a litter braver knowing that no matter how today's school day ended he really did have someone who would support him. 

When they got to the school Crowley got out of the car too see Nick off so that everyone would get a clear view. “Remember, it's all about confidence. Even if they are bigger than you, if you just show that you don't give a rat's ass they eventually won't know what to do with themselves. You'll be fine,” he whispered before calling out a “have a good day at school!” As Nick walked off he spotted the three boys from before and pulled his glasses down just enough so they could see the tops of his eyes and gave a warning glare. It made them back off for the time being but everything else would be on Nick.

He was about to drop Aziraphale off at the book shop and lave for the day before the angel stopped him. 

“Perhaps you should stay here today, dear,” he said. “If the school calls again then I would like us both to be in the same place so we don't have a repeat of yesterday.” 

Crowley only semi-reluctantly nodded. It wasn't like spending the day with the angel would be the worst thing and it was true that it wouldn't be nearly as bad only driving across town once instead of twice. 

Aziraphale kept the shop closed for most of the day so that if they did get a call he wouldn't have to worry about chasing any consumers out. They instead hug out in the back with Aziraphale reading and Crowley napping with his head in the angel's lap. He might not need sleep but the habit had caught up with him and after being out all night his mind was wanting him to nap for a while. Just like Aziraphale didn't need to eat but if he missed a few meals his mind would think he was hungry. 

Aziraphale did at least keep track of the time though so as to not let Crowley sleep though picking up Nick at the end of the day. 

“Wake up, dear, time to go pick up Nick,” Aziraphale said finally waking the demon as he brushed his fingers lightly though his hair. 

“I didn't get any phone calls did I?” he asked sitting up slightly groggy. 

“No, which I can only imagine is a good thing.”

“Good, well, come on angel.”

Not much later they pulled up in front of the school and waited for Nick to come out. 

“How was school?” Aziraphale asked as Nick slid into the car looking far less upset than yesterday. 

“Well, a lot of kids I could still tell where whispering about me... some more than whispering,” he said still sounding a little upset. “But no one tried to fight me today and whatever you did, Anthony those boys stayed away from me all day!” 

“Nah, I had the easy part, you where the one who really showed them,” Crowley said as they drove away. 

“I'd say this calls for some ice cream. What do you think?” Aziraphale said leaning back. 

“Yeah!” he responded excitedly. 

One way or another Crowley knew he had been out voted even if he had said no. And considering the only person who has bigger puppy eyes then a child is Aziraphale he wouldn't have been able to argue anyway. “Alright, ice cream it is.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time they where done with their ice cream it was too late to stay out for dinner so they returned home and Crowley offered to cook grilled cheese sandwiches since it was basically the same as a sandwich you just had to heat it up... and after he burned the first one Aziraphale stepped in to help.

“Goodnight,” Nick said after he had finished his food. 

“Goodnight,” Aziraphale said giving him a hug. “We're so proud of you.” Once Nick had closed his door he turned to Crowley. “I think now would be a very good time to send Danger Noodle in. Just to see if there are still things that he needs to tell us.”

Crowley nodded in agreement. 

“Hi, Danger Noodle, I missed you last night,” Nick said smiling as the snake made his was quickly to the bed and wrapped himself back around Nick's waist. “I honestly don't know if it will really get better at school,” he said. “I mean I'm not getting beat up now but I know this is going to make it harder to find friends. I mean, I already had a hard enough time with that when I kept changing schools but... I mean Ezra and Anthony are trying but I know I'm still going to need to change schools again eventually.” He took a shaky breath sounding like he might cry. “But I want to stay here,” the hint of tears in his eyes now. “I just... I don't know what I can do for them to want to keep me...” The snake nuzzled his hand. “They're... they're trying... I think... I think maybe I just need to try too,” he said with more determination. “It might not last but this is the closest I've gotten and I have to at least try. I'll try...” he then smiled down at the snake. “And I know you try too. Thank you.” after that he laid down and him and the snake went to sleep.


	11. Should we tell him the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!   
> I was planning on finishing this on Friday...and now it's Tuesday...but here it finally is! Enjoy!

“Angel,” Crowley whispers sneaking into their room very early in the morning. 

“What is it, dear?” he asks putting his book down. 

“The kid is still afraid we're going to eventually leave him. We need to adopt him.”

“That sounds like a lovely idea, dear,” he said taking off his reading glasses and setting them on the table.

“Wait, really? You don't have a problem with that?” Crowley asked. 

“Why would I have a problem with it?”

“Because... fostering or being a nanny or whatever is one thing. You expect from the start to eventually not have them in your life but this... we're immortal. He's human. It's just a lot longer to get.... attached.”

Aziraphale smiled gently getting up and placing his hands on ether side of the demon's face. “Yes, it will be hard. Just like it's been hard with every other human we've gotten to know in the past 6,000 years. But Nick needs a family and I agree that we should be that family.” 

“Thanks, angel,” he said hugging him. 

“We'll let him know as soon as he gets up,” he said kissing the demon's cheek. 

A couple of hours later found Aziraphale and Crowley sitting at the table as Nick came out of his room. 

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning, sit down for a minute, there's something we'd like to talk to you about,” Aziraphale said.

Nick started to look very worried but sat down across from them. “What is it?” he asked, uneasy.

“Well, Anthony and I where wondering if it would be alright if we adopt you.” 

His eyes went wide, “Wait, what? Really?” 

They both nodded. “Is that alright with you?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I- really? Of course it's okay!” he said jumping up and hugging them both. 

“Now there will be a bit more paperwork but we should be able to get it finalized fairly soon,” the angel said. 

“Thank you,” he said now starting to tear up.

“Now, I do believe there is breakfast to be had,” Aziraphale said bringing out a plate of pancakes he had made shortly before Nick had gotten up. Despite loving to eat, there was a rather short list of things the angel actually knew how to cook. Pancakes where one of them.

*~*~*~*~*~

“We'll get the first set of paperwork done wail you're at school,” Aziraphale said as the dropped him off. 

Nick—who hadn't stopped smiling since breakfast—beamed and ran out of the car and into the school as fast as he could eager to let them get on their way as quickly as possible. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

They where told that there would be considerably less paperwork now since most of the important stuff had already been covered with the papers for foster care anyway. It would still take a few weeks to go though but at least there where fewer rounds of it this time. 

“Once we get most of this finalized do you think we should... tell Nick the truth? About us? I mean I imagine it's better to get that out of the way before hand...” Crowley said thinking as they drove back into town to pick Nick up.

“Yes, I imagine that would be reasonable,” Aziraphale answered as calmly as he could manage in the speeding car. “I should think that would be easier than explaining it in 30 years and we haven't aged any.”

“Exactly,” Crowley said swerving to the left sharply. “Better to get it out of the way before hand. That way if he... well if he goes running for the hills it would be now rather than later,” with a tone that said he was trying to sound much less nervous than he was.

“It will be fine,” Aziraphale said attempting to sound comforting but utterly failing as he was trying to already not panic himself with the driving but he put a supportive hand on Crowley's shoulder which seemed to marginally help.

After picking Nick up from school they decided to go somewhere special to celebrate. Nick's vote was for going back to the little crepe place they had gone to the previous weekend. Though Crowley thought momentarily about suggesting some place that was more... fancy? Expensive? He wasn't sure what. But considering how happy both Nick and his angel looked at the notion he decided to hold his tong. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night “Danger Noodle” Crowley went to see Nick—it was habit at this point really—he wasn't sure if there would be as much comforting at this point but since being an emotional support snake was apparently his job now he figured it was only right that he check anyway.

“Danger Noodle! Did you hear? You'll get to be my snake too!” The snake slid up into the bed to rest beside him to hear all about it. “I mean, there is still more papers so I guess they could still change their mind,” he said with a hint of doubt. “But, but this is the first time anyone has even offered! So that's a good sign right? I just... I just have to make sure not to do anything bad until the papers go though so they don't change their mind.” The snake leaned his head against Nick's side. “I know I'm probably worrying about nothing,” he said patting the snake's head. “It just... seems too good to be true. But... maybe good parents do exist. What do you think, Danger Noodle?” he asked turning to the snake. The snake flicked his tong out and tilted it's head to the side like a confused puppy. “Yeah, you're right, it will be fine.... it will be fine...”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later Crowley and Aziraphale got the clear and only had one more set of papers they had to come in to sign before everything was finalized. 

“So we still telling him?” Crowley asked nervously trying to confirm as they drove to pick up Nick from school that day.

“Of course,” Aziraphale said sounding just as nervous. It was one thing to discuss this in theory and another entirely to actually do it. The only other humans who had any idea had also had a hand in stopping the apocalypse and all that that entailed so they where likely the least weird things to explain in that scenario. This time however, they would most definitely be the weird part.

Once they picked him up they attempted to make the most normal idle chatter they could to soften the later blow of “oh yes, we're a couple of supernatural ententes that have been on earth since the beginning of time! Wouldn't you like to be our child? We're really quite normal!” Needless to say, they where not good at the idle chatter thing and the Bentley took pity on them and started playing “Bohemian Rhapsody” loudly enough that it was inconvenient to do anything but sing along which Nick did.

Once they got home they made sure Nick was sitting on the couch—in case of fainting—and presided with their not-so-well-planned speech.

“Now, we only have one more set of papers to sign to finalize the adoption. But before we do.... there's something you should know,” Aziraphale said slightly hesitate. 

“What? What is it?” Nick asked sounding more than a little worried. 

“It's just, before we do this, you should know what we are,” Crowley tried to explain.

“What? Are like, part of the mafia or something?” he asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, heavens no, nothing like that,” Aziraphale said. “But um... perhaps we should just show you.” 

Nick's jaw dropped as both angel and demon stretched out their wings onto the materiel plane and Crowley removed his glasses. He felt a little like he might faint but was able to fight to remain upright. 

“Are you al-” Aziraphale started. 

“Danger Noodle?” Nick asked looking up at Crowley's eyes. 

“Yeah... yeah that was me,” he said now slightly more embraced that someone besides Aziraphale knew that. 

“Nick, are you alright with this? Do you still want us to go though with the adoption?” Aziraphale asked after a moment. 

“Of course! Why wouldn't I? I get to have my literal guardian angels as parents!” 

“Demon,” Crowley mumbles. 

“What?” 

“Demon, guardian demon. I'm a demon,” he said sounding almost embarrassed by that fact now. 

“Oh... Well that's cool too. You're a very nice demon.”

Aziraphale tried his best to suppress a laugh as Crowley tried to not react to the 'nice' demon statement. 

“So you're okay with all of this?” Aziraphale made sure to clarify. 

“Of course I am. I have a family now,” he said. 

Both angel and demon knelt down and wrapped their wings around him in a hug because yes. He did have a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this so much! This is THE FIRST multi chapter work I've had online (original or fan) that I ACTUALLY finished! And it's all because you lovely people gave me the encouragement that people where actually reading what I wrote so thank you all!
> 
> Now, question for you all. I am tentatively considering a sequel to this some time down the line with Nick as like an older teen or maybe going to collage, figuring out the whole dating thing and how to introduce said date to your parents since they aren't exactly normal even when they are passing as humans. 
> 
> So, just an idea, let me know what ya'll think :)


End file.
